Naruto and the harem king
by DeschenesB
Summary: naruto grows up and gets a harem.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very chilly night for Naruto as he walked by the forest of death. As he was passing by a tree he heard a slight whimpering noise. Now being the curious person he is Naruto decided to check out what made the noise. When he looked around the tree he was met with the sight of a ninja caring a bag over his back that seemed to be moving. Every few seconds the man would hit the bag and tell it to shut up. Now Naruto was a smart person some would say smarter than a regular seven year old so when he saw what the ninja was doing he knew something was wrong and decided to go get one of the Anbu who always watched over him. So running as fast as he could he run over to where the cat Anbu and dog Anbu were and told them what he seen. The dog Anbu went to check out what Naruto saw while cat asked him some questions.

"Now Naruto what can you tell me about this man that you saw?" cat asked.

"Well he had on all black and a head band with a cloud symbol on it. He also had on a mask so I couldn't see what he looked like." Naruto said to cat.

"Hey cat get over here I could use some help," dog said.

"I'll be right there, now Naruto stay here while I go help my partner." Cat said to him.

Now Naruto being Naruto decided not to listen and find out what was happening between the cloud ninja and Anbu. When he got to the spot where the ninja and Anbu were fighting he arrived just in time to see the cloud ninja drop the bag he was caring and start to run in his direction. Panicing Naruto didn't have time to get out of the way when the cloud ninja bumped into him and made him hit his head on the ground.

A little while later Naruto woke up in what looked like a sewer with pipes running around the roof. One pipe had what looked like blue water running through it and the other had red water running through it. Being curious Naruto decided to follow the pipe with red water in it. After a couple of minutes of walking he came across a room with a cage in it at the end of the place. The closer he got to the cage the more he heard what sounded like breathing coming from it. When he was as close to the cage as possible a face appeared and yelled, "Boo."

It scarred him so much that he jumped back and fell on his ass when he looked up he saw a woman laughing at him. She looked to be in her early twenties and was completely naked. She had beautiful red hair that ran down her back and touched her but as well as the most beautiful green eyes he has ever saw. There was also three whisker marks on each side of her face exactly like the ones on his face. She had a pair of d-cup breasts and a bubble but. What stood out the most though was right above her vagina was the biggest cock he had ever seen. Not that he has seen many before in fact the only ones he ever saw was a young man at the bath house and his own. But hers was about nine inches long and two inches wide while soft, her balls were also pretty big.

While he was checking her out she was checking him out as well. She liked what she saw but she also liked the way he was looking at her body. Finally after what felt like an hour but was only two minutes the woman cleared her throat and asked, "Like what you see Naruto?"

"Huh, um, yeah, I mean no, I mean whatever. Where are we? What's going on, what am I doing in this sewer, and why are you naked in a cage?" Naruto asked as quickly as he could.

"I will tell you what's going on but you probally won't like it. So here it goes what do you remember before being knocked out?" the red headed woman asked.

"I was watching the Anbu fight that cloud ninja when he ran into me and then I was waking up in this sewer." Naruto said.

"In order for you to understand who I am and where we are I will have to tell you a story so just sit there and listen to what I say because this is important. This story started years ago when a man with eyes known as the sharingan forced the kyuubi no kitsune to attack the leaf village. Now while the kyuubi attacked the fourth hokage tried to reason with the fox because he knew that the fox wasn't a demon but a protector of the land of fire. When this didn't work he started to look for a way to defeat the fox unfortunately the fox was too powerful to be killed. So the fourth hokage decided to seal the nine tailed fox into a new born baby. After he sealed the fox the fourth hokage died from his injuries but before he died he ordered the villagers to treat the baby as a hero. However some decided that the baby was the demon reborn while others saw him as the hero he was. Now the baby the fox was sealed into was you Naruto and I am the nine tailed fox (as she said this nine tails appeared behind her and two fox ears on her head) and we are in your mind." The woman now revealed as the nine tailed fox said to him.

"What but that's not possible," Naruto said in shock.

"Think Naruto what do most of the villagers do when they see you. some call you names while others ignore you and some try to defend you as well as make friends with you." the nine tails said. "Are you alright now Naruto?"

"Yeah I'm fine this is just very big I'm going to need a minute to think things through. So how do I leave here and wake up?" Naruto asked.

"Well just will yourself to wake and to get back here just go to sleep thinking about this cage." The fox woman said. "Oh and don't tell anyone that you know about me if the hokage knew that you found out about me he might erase memory and knowledge about me from your mind."

"Okay I'll be back tonight when I go to sleep see you later Kyuubi."

"See you Naruto, Oh and my name is Kiara please use it as kyuubi is just a tittle." Once Naruto was gone Kiara said to herself, "That boy is going to be very handsome when he's older. If I'm going to be with him I need to start planning on how to get him to love me. I have four years to get him to fall in love for me oh just thinking about it has my cock hard."

**(Lemon Starts Here)**

Playing with her breasts Kiara's left hand cups her right boob and plays with her nipple, while her right hand plays with her vagina fingering herself and massaging her clit. After a while she takes her left hand off of her breast and uses it to massage her clit and finger her pussy while she uses her right hand to jerk off her twelve inch hard cock. Slowly working her hand up and down her shaft she jacks off while thinking about fucking Naruto up the ass. After ten minutes of this Kiara screams out in pleasure as she cums from her pussy and cock. When she finished cumming she licked the cum off of her fingers and sucked them clean.

**(Lemon Ends Here)**

"Wow that was amazing I can't wait until Naruto is ready for me to plow his ass. "Kiara thought out loud. "When he comes back tomorrow I'm going to have to teach him how to remake his mindscape so that I could have a bed to lay on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah what happened?" Naruto asked himself.

"Naruto your awake take it easy you hit your head pretty hard you'll need to move slowly," said the third hokage.

"Old man is that you, what's going on, where am i?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it's me you're in the hospital Naruto. When that ninja from cloud tried to run away he bumped into you causing you to fall to the ground and hit your head." The hokage said.

"Oh that's right what happened to that ninja and the bag he had on his back?" Naruto asked.

"The cloud ninja is in one of our jail cells being questioned about why he tried to kidnap a clan heir from our village right when we signed a peace treaty with his village." The hokage said to him.

"Huh old man why did he try to kidnap someone from our village?" Naruto asked.

"The person he tried to kidnap is a clan heir from the Hyuuga clan. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga and the cloud ninja was after her because of the Hyuuga's bloodline limit called the Byakugan. It's an eye technique that allows a person to see three hundred and sixty degrees around as well as letting them see chakra and see through walls. If that man had succeeded in taking Hinata away he could have discovered a weakness in the Byakugan or he could have tried to remake the Hyuuga clan in his village which would have been bad for us." The third hokage explained.

"That doesn't sound good," Naruto said.

"It's not anyway thanks to you we were able to stop and catch the guy and bring him to justice. Now I have to go I have a meeting but before I do a couple of people will be stopping by to talk to you about what happened. Don't be shy and make sure you tell them everything that you saw." The old man said.

"Okay gramps I'll see you later," Naruto said.

"Good I will talk to you later as well," said the hokage as he was leaving the hospital room where Naruto was at.

Watching the hokage leave Naruto sees a blonde haired man walk into his room and ask's, "Ah Naruto my name is Inochi Yamanaka and I'm here to find out what happened. So could you tell me everything that you saw tonight?"

"Well I was walking by the forest of death when I saw a man carrying a bag that was moving around. Whenever the bag moved the ninja would hit it and yell at it to shut up. When I saw that I remembered those guys who always protect me and I decided to find one and tell them what I saw. When I did they said I should stay back and wait but I was so curious to know what was going on so I followed them only to get knocked out." Naruto explained to Inochi.

"Thank you Naruto that was all I needed to know. Now what you did was very brave but you should have listened to the Anbu or you wouldn't have got hurt. Now I have to be going but the doctor should be on his way to check up on you so see you later." Inochi said before leaving.

A couple of minutes later a brown haired man walked into Naruto's room and said, "Hi there Naruto I'm your doctor I've been assigned to see if you have any problems from getting knocked out if not your free to go."

"Nope I don't have any problems doc," said Naruto.

"Okay well I guess that you are free to go," the doctor told him.

"Thanks doc I'll see you later."

"Right good bye Naruto."

**(Twenty Minutes Later Inside Naruto's House)**

"Alright time to talk to Kiara this is going to be so weird. Huh how did she say I could get in contact with her oh yes I lay down on my bed and go to sleep while thinking about her and the cage." Naruto thought to himself.

**(Naruto's Mind)**

"Humm This place is filthy I wonder if there is a way to clean this place up I'll ask Kiara when I see her." Looking around Naruto walks down the hall and enters the room where Kiara's cage is. Walking up to the cage Naruto looks into it and asks, "Kiara you in there it's me Naruto?"

Moving his face next to the bars Naruto goes to enter the cage when a face appears in front of him and roars at him.

"AHHHH!" Naruto yelled out.

"Hahahahahaha that was so funny you should have seen your face when I did that you looked like you were about to die of a heart attack." Kiara the kyuubi laughed at him.

"That's so not funny Kiara I could have shit and pissed myself."

"Hahaha that would have been awesome if you did shit yourself I would have died laughing." Kiara said.

"Okay enough Kiara I came by because you said that you needed to talk to me about something what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well as you know I'm sealed inside you for the rest of your life and I kind of don't want my reputation ruined so I was thinking that I should train you in order to make sure you are strong enough to survive in this world." Kiara said to him.

"Well that's nice but before we get started with that I have two things that I would like to ask you. first why aren't you wearing any clothes and second how do I change this place to something nice so that me and you don't have to sit here on this crappy floor?" Naruto asked.

"The first is pretty easy I don't like to wear anything because they don't feel right on me. And second all you have to do to change this place is think really hard on what you want and then will it to happen." Kiara said." Now for your training we will start it tomorrow and you don't have to worry about any injures you have me inside you to take care of all that so you will heal faster than normal people. Now for your training for the next three years until your ten you will only be doing chakra control exercises and physical training. The reason for why you will only be doing those is because you have too much chakra and you won't be able to control it later in life if you don't start now. Here is your training time table and what you will be doing until your ten."

4:00 wake up.

4:15 eat breakfast.

4:30 go outside and run for a while.

5:00 do pushups.

5:15 do sit ups.

5:30 do squat thrusts.

5:45 do pull ups.

6:00 practice fighting style.

6:50take a shower and get dressed for school.

7:00 go to school.

3:00 come home and do homework if have any.

4:00 chakra control.

5:00 eat dinner.

5:30 sit down and relax with a book about war and stratigy tactics.

6:30 more chakra control exercises.

8:00 go to bed, than start over the next day.

"What that's a lot of stuff to do are you sure I can do all this?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I'm sure if you can do everything for one year without complaining I will tell you who your mother and father are." Kiara said.

"You know who they are did they abandon me?" Naruto ask.

"Yes I know who they are and no they didn't leave you, they loved you more than life itself. Your mother died during child birth but your father he died fighting me I'm sorry to say." Kiara told him with a sad expression.

"It's not your fault you were under someone's control at the time."

"Thanks for understanding kit now go to sleep and we will talk in the morning." Kiara said.

**(Morning Time)**

"Huh its morning already wow time sure does fly when you're tired now time to eat and go to school." Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto can you hear me," a voice called out.

"What Kiara is that you how can I hear you?"

"Yes Naruto it's me now talk in your head you don't want people to think you're crazy by talking out loud to no one do you?" Kiara asks.

"Oh how's this?" asked Naruto.

"That's fine as to how you can hear me is because I made a connection between us last night I thought it would be easier to talk like this. Now if you don't want to talk to me all the time all you have to do is think of the connection ending and I won't be able to talk to you until you will the connection back." Kiara said.

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

**(Class Room)**

"Good morning everyone I will be your teacher for the next couple years. My name is Iruka Umino but you can call me Iruka sensei now is everybody here?" the teacher asked.

"Yes Iruka sensei," the class replied.

"Okay now what can I do for you Naruto was it?" Iruka asked Naruto who was standing in front of his desk.

"My doctor told me to give this note to you," said Naruto.

"Ah thank you well it looks like you won't be able to do anything physical for a week. Now take a seat and I will get started on the first lesson." Iruka said. "Now class the first lesson will be about the history of the leaf village."

"Crap this class is going to be boring I can already tell." Naruto thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Time Skip)**

Naruto Uzumaki was now twelve years old and was now sitting in a classroom about to take his genin exams.

Right now though as class was taking a break Naruto was with the kyuubi known as Kiara inside his mindscape which resembled a bedroom with Kiara sitting on a chair and Naruto kneeling down in between her legs.

"Mmm yeah Naruto just like that." Kiara moaned as Naruto's hand moved up and down her shaft while his other hand played with her balls.

Naruto had found out about Kiara's condition a couple of years ago when the shinobi academy decided to teach its students about sex.

At first Kiara thought Naruto would be freaked out or disgusted by it but he had told her that since she had been his friend for years and since he had seen her naked everyday he was pretty much used to it.

Of course getting him to touch it was another story. He had let her take his hand and place it on her dick and start to stroke it. Seeing the pleasure that Naruto could give her with just a hand job, he slowly got used to it. They had yet to go further than Naruto giving her hand jobs since he was still too young but Naruto had promised that when he made genin they would take things further.

"Oh yes Naruto I can't wait until you become a genin," Kiara moaned. "Here I cum."

Preparing himself for the massive load that, as he discovered both Kiara and himself were prone to produce, he quickly redirected her cock to his face and started to pump faster. Thirty seconds later Kiara's cock started to twitch violently in Naruto's hand. Closing his eyes in preparation for what was to come, Naruto's face was suddenly hit with a huge load of cum. A full minute later when Kiara had finally stopped cumming she giggled at Naruto when she saw a big drop of cum fall from his cheek.

"Luckily we are in his mind," she thought to herself.

Licking his lips Naruto gathered some of her cum in his mouth and swallowed it.

"No matter how many times I swallow her cum she still tastes great." Naruto thought to himself with a smirk.

Looking down at his body he gathered some more cum with his fingers and lifted it to his mouth. Before he could put it in his mouth Kiara quickly grabbed his hand and put his fingers in her mouth slowly licking her own cum from them.

"You know Naruto," she said after she was done. "You're going to love my cum even more when it's inside your ass."

Naruto didn't even get a chance to respond when something hit him square in the face.

"Naruto the final exam is about to begin. Pay attention!" The academy teacher known as Iruka yelled.

"Sure sensei," Naruto nodded.

"Good now then when I call your name you are to come up here and perform the three standard jutsu, the henge, the kawarimi, and the clone jutsu." Iruka explained to the class.

Mizuki a silver haired man standing next to Iruka was holding up a clipboard.

"Alright kids first up is Naruto Uzumaki," the man said.

"Alright Naruto, now please perform the henge no jutsu for us?" Iruka asked while Naruto walked up to his desk.

"Henge no jutsu," Naruto exclaimed after going through the necessary hand seals. Both teachers were impressed when Naruto appeared as a perfect copy of the fourth hokage. Iruka made a mental note to talk to the third hokage about the fact that both Naruto and the fourth looked so alike.

"Good work Naruto," Mizuki said.

"Now please perform the kawari-" he stopped when he realized he swapped places with Naruto.

Blinking the man smiled.

"Good work NARUTO! He screamed the last part when he suddenly found himself back in his original position.

Seeing the angry look on Mizuki's face Naruto chuckled nervously. "Sorry sensei I couldn't resist."

"That's fine Naruto just warn me next time." Mizuki scolded.

"Sure thing," Naruto said with a smile.

"Now please perform the bushin no jutsu?" asked Iruka.

"Bushin no jutsu," Naruto exclaimed as six clones appeared around him.

"Good work Naruto you pass," Iruka said as he threw Naruto a headband.

"Alright next up is Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka told the class.

Standing up with a smirk, the Uchiha arrogantly strode to the front of the class, Ignoring the whispers that broke out.

"Look at him Sas-gay thinks he's so great."

"I hope he doesn't pass, could you imagine if he does pass? It's always Uchiha this and Uchiha that."

"Yeah."

"Ok Sasuke you know what to do." Mizuki said as he silently agreed with the class.

With a smirk Sasuke performed all three jutsu with relative ease.

"Good work," Iruka said handing over a headband.

"Tch great, now he probably thinks he's the king of the world or something." A bot said to the student next to him.

**(A little while later)**

"To those who passed I say congratulations, to those who didn't I say better luck next time." Iruka told the class with a smile.

"Now as you all know those who passed will be placed on a team of three genin and a jounin-sensei. The teams are as followed;

"Team on will be…."

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jounin-sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Team 8 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi and Anko Mitarashi."

"Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 is Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"Good luck everyone," Iruka said as he dismissed them.

"Alright it's time to celebrate," Naruto shouted pumping a fist into the air.

"With a bang," Kiara the kyuubi said as she licked her lips in anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing nervously before a naked Kiara who's cock was fully hard at twelve inches long and leaking pre-cum like crazy Naruto starred in awe and a little bit of fear at how big she was. Worried at how she was going to fit that huge thing between her legs into his ass Naruto gulped and began to unconsciously back away.

"Now, Now, Naruto there's no reason to fear trust me," Kiara said trying to calm him down as she walked over to him.

Calming himself down Naruto swallowed nervously and said, "I'm calm now so how are we going to do this?"

"Well I figured we could start by me giving you a blowjob and then you could return the favor, after that we could see what happens." Kiara told him as she got to her knees and motioned for him to take his clothes off.

Taking his shirt and pants off Naruto went to take his boxers off when Kiara reached forward and yanked them off releasing his seven inch semi hard cock. Licking her lips at the sight before her Kiara opened her mouth and engulfed his entire length in one go. Swirling her tongue around his shaft and head Kiara began to bob her head up and down his cock sucking Naruto off.

Moaning out at the feeling he was getting from Kiara sucking on him Naruto gasped in shock when he felt her shove a finger into his ass. Feeling Kiara play with his ass hole while sucking him off Naruto moaned out and came when she rubbed along his prostate and pressed down on it.

Swallowing all of Naruto's cum Kiara pulled her mouth off of his cock but not before giving him one last lick, Maneuvering her body so that she was lying on her back Kiara snapped her fingers getting Naruto's attention and said. "Get started and make sure you lube me up with your mouth or else it will hurt when I enter you."

Moving to his knees Naruto crawled over to Kiara and grabbed her twelve inch hard cock with his hand and pulled her forskin back exposing the head of her cock. Bending down Naruto moved to suck her off when the musky smell of Kiara's cock hit him causing him to drool all over her. Licking the drool off of his lips Naruto looked at Kiara's cock covered in drool and took the entire thing into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around Kiara's cock Naruto bobbed his head up and down her cock while his hands played with her balls and fingered her pussy.

"Oh so good keep going Naruto I'm close," Kiara moaned out as she felt her balls begin to tighten up.

Speeding up his bobbing Naruto moved his mouth up and down her cock faster and faster taking her deeper and deeper into his throat. Feeling her cock begin to twitch and throb in his mouth Naruto took her down his throat as far as he could and began to hum causing Kiara to scream out and cum in his mouth. Slowly pulling his mouth off of Kiara's cock Naruto sat back and swallowed all of her cum.

"Now bend over for me Naruto," Kiara said getting his attention.

Looking at Kiara in shock Naruto watched in disbelief as her cock which was soft grew rock hard once more and asked, "What the hell you can still go some more?"

"Of course I'm a futanari Naruto my sexual desire is greater than any man or woman's," Kiara told him before saying. "Now bend over and raise your ass for me."

"Okay," Naruto replied and did as she said. Bending over on his hands and knees Naruto raised his ass into the air and waited nervously.

Approaching Naruto Kiara maneuvered herself and pointed the head of her cock at the entrance to his ass. Grabbing Naruto's ass cheeks Kiara held onto him and rubbed her cock between his cheeks before she slowly entered him. slowly pushing the head of her cock into his ass Kiara moaned out at how tight he was. Thrusting into Naruto Kiara slowly moved her hips back and forth thrusting her cock in and out of him.

"Oh god that feels so good go faster," Naruto moaned out as he closed his eyes in pleasure and began to feel his balls tighten up building pressure in order to cum.

Doing as Naruto asked Kiara sped up her thrusting while trying to hold back on cumming when all of a sudden Naruto moaned out and came causing his ass to tighten up around Kiara and making her cum as well. Groaning out in pleasure Kiara unleashed her load into Naruto's ass and slowly pulled her cock out of him spraying her seed all over his insides, back, and ass cheeks.

"Good god that was great," Kiara said as she fell back onto her ass and tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah it was," Naruto replied as he turned around and faced Kiara.

Looking Naruto over Kiara couldn't help but bust out laughing at him and ask when she noticed how soft his cock was. "Did you cum while your cock was soft Naruto?"

"So what it's impossible to stay hard with something in my ass," Naruto replied embarrassed by what they were talking about.

"That's fine Naruto I'm just messing with you," Kiara told him before getting serious and saying. "Hey your sensei's are here you should get up and meet them."

"Alright I'll see you later Kiara," Naruto said as he closed his eyes and reopened them only for the scene of Kiara naked to be replaced with the class room, his team mates, team seven, and his new sensei's. looking over his two new sensei's Naruto first looked Kurenai over taking in her black hair, red eyes, and the way she was dressed before turning to Anko. Taking in her purple hair, brown eyes, and the trench coat she was wearing Naruto moved down to her skirt which hardly covered anything at all.

"Okay girls and boy were your new sensei's, now let's go to training ground eight so that we can have some privacy and get to know each other." Kurenai said snapping Naruto out of his starring at Anko's crotch which he had noticed was starting to grow a bulge.

"Okay sensei," Naruto, Ino, and Hinata said at the same time as they began to follow their new sensei to the training ground. As they left following Kurenai Anko who had noticed Naruto starring at her bulge in lust followed after him while thinking to herself. "Well, well, well, maybe this won't be such a waste of time after all."

A couple of minutes later at training ground eight Naruto, Ino, and Hinata sat down on the grass before Anko and Kurenai to listen as Kurenai talked. "Alright team why don't you introduce yourselves so that we can get to know each other."

"Why don't you and Anko sensei go first so that we will know what to do," Ino commented.

"Alright I'll go first my name is Kurenai Yuhi my likes are genjutsu Anko and hanging out with my friends. My dislikes are perverts, rapists, and people who judge others before getting to know them, as for my dream I have two my first is to find a man who will love me for me and not my body. My second dream is to help you my students achieve your dreams." Kurenai told her students before motioning Anko to go next.

"Okay I'm next my name is Anko Mitarashi but you can call me Anko-sensei my likes are training, hanging out with my friends, partying, and having fun. My dislikes are my former sensei, most of the civilian council members of this village, and stuck up pricks, my dream is to find myself a boy toy." Anko told everyone while winking at Naruto making him blush.

"Anko be serious," Kurenai called out sternly.

"But I am serious," Anko mumbled to herself.

"Alright you go next Ino," Kurenai said pointing to her student.

"Alright my name is Ino Yamanaka my likes are tending to my garden, working at my family's flower shop, learning new things about my bloodline, and Sasuke Uchiha. My dislikes are my former friend Sakura, and people who make fun of me, as for my dream well I want to settle down and have a family someday." Ino told them.

"Ah I'm next my name is Hinata Hyuga and my likes are flower pressing, making friends, and my sister. My dislikes are my family and the cage bird seal, my dream is to become clan head of my clan and destroy the cage bird seal." Hinata said to everyone.

"Alright you're last Naruto," Kurenai said pulling his attention away from Anko who unnoticed by Kurenai, Ino, and Hinata was flashing him by lifting her skirt and showing off her cock to him.

"Right my name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are ramen, training, and my friend Kiara. My dislikes are rapists, jerks, assholes, and those who judge others first before getting to know them. As for my dream well I have three my first dream is to someday have a family, my second dream is to be the strongest ninja in the world, and my third dream is to become hokage." Naruto said to his team and sensei's.

"Good now that the introductions are done we can finally get to the next part of this meeting." Kurenai said before continuing with what she was talking about. "As you all know now that you passed the academy exam you're all ninja now but before you can be called genin you have to take a second test. This test will see if you three can work together as a team if you can't than you will be sent back to the academy for more training any questions?"

"Yeah what is this test that we are going to be doing?" Naruto asked taking his eyes off of Anko who was flashing him once more.

"You'll see in a minute or two," Kurenai replied as she turned to talk to Anko who vanished in a puff of smoke after a couple of seconds talking to Kurenai.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing in training ground eight before Kurenai their sensei Naruto, Ino, and Hinata waited for her to tell them what there test was going to be. After a couple of seconds Kurenai finally spoke up and said, "Now here is what's going to happen your all going to track me down when I hide then your to attack me and last as long as possible. You will only stop when I say to do you understand?" watching as they all nodded that they understood she looked them over and asked, "Good now do you have any questions for me?"

Naruto taking this chance spoke up and asked, "Yeah I have one where did Anko-sensei go?"

"She is hiding out and will watch us as we do the test once were done she will decide if we are to be a team or not," Kurenai told her students. Seeing that they all had no questions Kurenai continued talking and said before vanishing in a swirl of cherry blossoms, "Good now come and find me."

Naruto using his chakra reached out and tried to find Kurenai only to come up empty turning to his team mates Naruto asked Hinata, "Can you use your Byakugan to find Kurenai-sensei Hinata?"

"I'll try," Hinata said as she made a hand sign and muttered Byakugan under her breath. Looking around with her eyes Hinata focused on a spot behind a tree as an outline of their sensei appeared. Pointing out to where Kurenai was hiding Hinata told her team, "She's over there behind that tree hiding with a genjutsu."

"Good job Hinata," Naruto said before turning so that he was facing both Hinata and Ino and said. "Now Ino Hinata here's the plan me and Hinata are going to attack sensei and lure her out into the open so that you can get a clear shot and use your mind possession jutsu on Kurenai-sensei, now let's get to work."

Turning away from Ino Naruto and Hinata took off at full speed towards their sensei. While running toward Kurenai Naruto sent chakra from his body down his legs and out through his feet creating ten earth clones inside the ground that would lay in wait for the perfect moment to spring his trap. Motioning for Hinata to take the left side while he took the right Naruto summoned a dozen shadow clones and surrounded their sensei leaving only a small opening for her to escape through which was being blocked by Hinata. Making some hand seals Naruto and his clones blew a ball of fire out of their mouths straight towards Kurenai forcing her to drop her genjutsu and escape by attacking Hinata. Watching as Kurenai pushed past Hinata Naruto dismissed his clones and yelled out, "Now Ino," just as Kurenai reached the perfect spot to spring the trap.

Ino jumped out from a tree with her hands in a hand sign while yelling out, "Body possession jutsu." Trying to take over Kurenai's body only for Kurenai to be replaced with a log causing Ino to miss her target and pass out. Reappearing next to Ino Kurenai grabbed her and put Ino on her shoulders before calling out, "That's enough the test is over everyone come back and sit down."

Doing as their sensei said Naruto and Hinata walked over and sat down on a log while Kurenai woke Ino up. Once Ino was awake Kurenai sat down in front of them and said, "You guys did good what do you think Anko?"

"I think that we have a team," Anko said making Naruto and the others jump not seeing her appear next to Kurenai.

"Really we pass the test but we didn't beat you or do much of anything?" Ino asked confused.

"While that's true I didn't expect you to beat me after all I'm a jonin and your fresh out of the academy students, besides this test wasn't to see if you could beat me but to see if you could work together as a team." Kurenai explained as Anko spoke up.

"And you guys did exactly that," Anko said before continuing. "You are now team eight we'll meet up in three days to begin your training."

"Alright everyone I'll see you later," Kurenai said as she vanished in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

"I have to get home in order to help my parents with their flower shop so see you later Naruto, Hinata, and Anko-sensei." Ino said as she ran home.

"I can't be late for dinner or father will be mad at me," Hinata commented as she took off.

"See you all later," Naruto called out as he watched his team leave. Turning around to say good bye to Anko Naruto saw that she was nowhere in sight only to feel a woman wrap her arms around him pressing her breasts into his back and to his shock pressing something rather hard against his ass.

"Well, well, well it seems that it's just you and me now Naruto," Anko said as she rubbed her cock up against his ass.

"Ah yeah I guess so," Naruto said getting harder and harder because of Anko's actions.

"I saw that you were checking me out earlier so why don't you and I go back to my place and have some fun?" Anko asked as she reached around to grab his cock and tease him.

"Sure," Naruto replied as Anko picked him up and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**(Anko's Apartment)**

Arriving at her apartment Anko carried Naruto to her bedroom and placed him on her bed, standing in front of Naruto, Anko lifted her skirt up exposing her nine inch rock hard cock and said. " Why don't you begin by sucking me off?"

"Okay Anko sensei," replied Naruto as he got up off of the bed and knelt down before her. Reaching up with his hand Naruto grasped her cock and pulled her foreskin back exposing the head of Anko's cock. Opening his mouth Naruto took the tip of her cock slid it into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around her tip before moving to the shaft.

"Dam it enough already just suck me off," Anko snapped out as she grabbed Naruto's head and forced her cock down his throat. Thrusting back and forth into Naruto's throat and mouth Anko threw her head back moaned out and said, "Oh god this feels so good."

Roughly fucking her student's mouth Anko felt her balls tighten up and with one final thrust shot her load into his mouth and down his throat. Pulling her cock out of Naruto's mouth Anko watched in amusement as he coughed and choked trying to swallow all of her cum. Finally after a couple of seconds Naruto managed to swallow it all Anko spoke up and asked with amusement in her voice. "So did it taste good?"

"It's alright," Naruto replied not rising to her bait.

"Good now bend over for me," Anko told him as she stroked herself hard once more.

Bending over Naruto raised his ass into the air and waited for Anko to slowly enter him only to groan in pain and pleasure when instead of going slowly she roughly shoved her cock into his ass.

"Oh god you're so tight," Anko moaned out as she thrusted her hips back and forth fucking Naruto in the ass without a care for his pleasure. Speeding up with her thrusting Anko went faster and harder causing Naruto to scream out in surprise, pain, and pleasure before cumming.

"Uh here I cum," Anko yelled out as she felt Naruto's ass tighten up around her cock. Pulling her cock out of his ass Anko unleashed her load all over his back and ass cheeks. Falling onto her back side Anko watched as Naruto maneuvered himself so that he was facing her and said. "That was great!"

"It was good," Naruto agreed as he tried to think of a way to ask for a blowjob. Deciding to just ask he turned to Anko and asked, "Can you suck me off now?"

Looking Naruto over Anko thought it over for a minute and then said, "Sure." Before bending down and grabbing his cock with her hand. Moving her hand up and down his now rock hard cock Anko marveled at how hard he was and mentally measured him. Guessing he was about eight inches or more Anko leaned over and took his entire length into her mouth and began to suck him off. Bobbing her head up and down his cock Anko took him deep into her throat before pulling back and repeating this over and over until she felt his cock begin to twitch and throb. Moving her mouth to the tip of Naruto's cock Anko took a finger and shoved it up his ass and pressed down on his prostate forcing him to moan out and cum into her mouth.

Swallowing all of his cum Anko pulled her mouth off of his cock and went to say something only to notice that he had passed out from his orgasm. Picking him up Anko layed him down on her bed and tucked him into the sheets, bending down Anko kissed his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight." Reaching over to the lamp she shut it off and hopped into the bed. Going to sleep Anko's last thought was about how being a sensei wasn't going to be such a drag like she thought it would be.


End file.
